1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smoke exhauster, and more particularly to a smoke exhauster having two or more selective filter devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present applicant has developed a typical smoke exhauster and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,073 to Chiang et al., which includes a filter device provided in the front portion of the smoke exhauster. However, the filter device may not be selectively shut off when required.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional smoke exhausters.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a smoke exhauster including two or more filter devices that may be selectively shut off or actuated.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a smoke exhauster comprising a housing including a front portion having an opening formed therein, and including a rear and upper portion having an orifice formed therein, a first filter device for being disposed in the opening of the housing, a second filter device for being disposed in the orifice of the housing, fan means for generating air to flow through the first and the second filter devices, and means for selectively guiding the air to flow through either the first filter device or the second filter device.
The selectively guiding means includes at least one stop panel secured to the housing for blocking an air passage to the first filter device.
The housing includes a plate secured therein, the stop panel is secured to the plate of the housing. The housing includes a partition disposed therein and having a front portion, the plate is secured to the front portion of the partition. The partition is extended across the orifice of the housing.
The selectively guiding means includes a cover engaged onto the orifice of the housing for blocking the orifice of the housing.
A device is further provided for retaining the first filter device in the opening of the housing and includes at least one flange extended inward of the opening of the housing for engaging with and for retaining the first filter device in the opening of the housing.
A spring-biasing device is further provided for biasing the first filter device against the housing to retain the first filter device in the opening of the housing.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.